Our Last Promise
by Integra-Lily
Summary: A short little story featuring Aerith, Zack, and Tifa. Aerith is feeling the end draw near and seeks comfort in a familiar face.


****

Author Note: Hi all! I know it's been awhile since my last fic, but I got inspired after getting back into the FFVII fandom. I look forward to writing more, so please read and respond! Thanks! Lily

**Our Last Promise**

She sat beside the window, watching as the soft white snow fell to the ground. Her fingertips caressed the cool glass; the heat from which caused a soft fog to erupt like a crack in her reflection. Lightly she pressed her forehead against the cool glass, closing her eyes to the beauty that lay outside.

It was a false beauty.

Her brown hair fell in waves towards the ground, free from its confines of the pink ribbon bound braid. She felt herself snuggle down further into the warmth of the soft white blanket that covered her pink dress clad form. Even the warmth from the blanket and the small fire the inn keeper had left burning in her room didn't seem to heat her blood. She could still feel it, threatening to crush her if she turned around and opened her eyes.

She could feel death breathing across her skin.

Taking in a slow shaky breath, Aerith forced her eyes to open. The blue-green depths gazing back out at the snow covered townscape of Nibelheim. Frozen in the white snow, Aerith couldn't help but remember the city on fire. They had said it burned for so long when Sephiroth had reigned down destruction upon the poor innocent township. Even being here seemed to arouse memories out of Cloud.

Aerith spoke nothing of the memories it brought back to her.

Memories of him.

"I wonder if I'll see you again…"She whispered softly.

_I'm never far from you. Stop worrying so much._

"I'm not worried."

_Liar, but it's okay. I have no one to tell right now._

"He still doesn't remember."

_He will. Cloud is tougher than he looks._

"My journey is almost over, isn't it?"

_I don't know. I'm just the dead guy who can't rest, you're the one that talks to the dead guy._

"That's not funny," Aerith made a face.

_Maybe not, but it's true._

"It's like I can feel time breathing down my neck. Sometimes I have this dream where I'm standing in a beautiful field of flowers, only…"

_Only what?_

"Only I'm not happy, I'm sad. Like I've lost something very dear to me, and I can't get it back. It's like I can watch it, I can almost touch it, I can whisper words of encouragement, but I can't be with it," Aerith paused, lightly tracing a doodle upon the window glass, "I don't know what it is, but it makes me sad that I can't be there."

_Like me._

"See why I'm worried."

_You can't let it hold you back from going forward. Protect your honor, that's what he always told me. You can't hold back just because your scared of going forward. We all lose something in the end. Or someone._

"But we find them again, in the lifestream."

_Well, I found you didn't I? Even if something happens, I'll see you again._

"Maybe in memories and dreams."

_We'll never be just a memory, Aerith. Who knows, maybe you're the hero who'll save the whole world?_

"Heroine."

_Whatever. You know you're one of a kind._

"You're only saying that to cheer me up."

_No, I'm only saying it because I never got the chance to tell you to your face._

"So we'll see each other again? Promise?"

_Promise! Hey, have I ever not kept a promise? Well, except for that one._

"No. You haven't."

_Got to go. I have to keep trying to wake him up. You know, for a friend he's not a very good listener._

"I know," a slight smile crossed her face as she watched the smiling black haired image give her a thumbs up and fade away. Snuggling down into her blanket, Aerith gave a light chuckle, "A heroine huh? I doubt it."

"Hey Aerith, who are you talking to?" Tifa's yawned, stepping through the bedroom door and plopping herself down on one of the four beds the Inn had provided them.

"Someone who promised he'd see me again."

"Huh?"

"It's not important right now."

"Oh okay," Tifa paused, "You should get some sleep. We're heading out in the morning."

"For where?"

"The Gold Saucer. We think maybe a clue to the City of the Ancients is there."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so anymore," Aerith offered a faint smile, "He always keeps his promises one way or another."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Probably better that way."

"Probably," Tifa offered a smile, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Tifa. Me too."


End file.
